Golden Crow Legacy
Parent Article: Golden Crow The Golden Crow Legacy is the legacy left behind by the Primordial Divine Beast, Golden Crow. The Golden Crow, similar to the Phoenix, left fragments of its soul in various trial grounds. The Golden Crow divine soul would be responsible for gifting the Golden Crow bloodline and other powers to worthy individuals. Golden Crow Bloodline Allows the use of of the Golden Crows flames and the cultivation of the Golden Crow's Record of the Burning World. Complete Inheritor(s) Complete inheritors receive everything possible from the Golden Crow Spirit. This includes soul essence, origin energy, and all of its bloodline * Huo Poyun True Inheritor(s) The Inheritors of the Golden Crow Legacy are people who have received more than just the bloodline of the Golden Crow and the Golden Crows Record of the Burning World. * Yun Che **What really made Yun Che the perfect successor of the Golden Crow's Legacy was the fact that he is immune to fire making him the best candidate as a successor to the Golden Crow's Legacy since the Golden Crow's powerful and harmful fire will never harm Yun Che's body. * Huan Caiyi - Complete Inheritor(?) Bloodline Inheritor(s) Only those of the Huan Family after their ascension to the throne to become the Demon Emperor will be able to go into the Golden Crow Lightning Flame Valley and directly receive the Golden Crow Bloodline completing their bloodline. Most Demon Emperors receive one to three drops of Golden Crow blood to complete their bloodline. In the Realm of the Gods, Flame God Realm, the Golden Crow Sect's disciples and members all have at least a drop of blood, even if it is diluted by a billion times. * Huan Caiyi - She is a special case as she received nine drops of blood, albeit at a steep price. (Shortening of her lifespan to three years) * Previous 10 Demon Emperors * Golden Crow Sect Generational Inheritance The people that receive the bloodline through generations will have a significantly weaker bloodline power making their Golden Crow flames they use weaker. Since Golden Crows Record of the Burning World cannot be taught, they can only use other fire attribute profound arts. * Illusory Demon Royal Family ** Huan Family - everybody besides the Demon Emperor ** Duke Palaces Golden Crow Trial Grounds * Golden Crow Lightning Flame Valley, Illusory Demon Realm - The Golden Crow’s soul is located in the depths of the Golden Crow Lightning Flame Valley, a place called the Golden Crow’s Holy Land. It can only be entered with the Demon Emperor’s Seal. * Flame God Realm Golden Crow Trial It is unknown if the Golden Crow has trials like that of the Dragon God Legacy or of the Phoenix Legacy as the Golden Crow gave Yun Che her inheritance without any kind of trials. Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World :Main Article: Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World The Profound Arts of the Golden Crow. This Profound Arts requires the bloodline of the Golden Crow in order to use it. Since the power of the Golden Crow's fire is harmful to the users health, the Golden Crow only gave the Huan Family three out of seven stages of the Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World, adding the fact that with the Golden Crow's overbearing and somewhat arrogant personality, she did not feel as if they were worthy of having more than the first three stages. Golden Crow Origin Blood Origin blood is bloodline directly inherited from the Golden Crow spirit and not diluted by passing it down to descendants. This blood contains extreme flame powers and this property allows it to be forcibly burned for a short temporary power boost.Properties of divine bloodlines Once burned, the origin blood will take several months to slowly recover. During that time, the inheritor will not be able to use Golden Crow flames. Golden Crow Soul Essence The use of the Golden Crows soul essence is unknown. Negative Effects The Golden Crow's legacy is unique in that unlike the Phoenix Legacy, it has negative effects on the person with the legacy. If an inheritor of the bloodline does not cultivate Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World, they are unable to control the incomparably fierce and explosive Golden Crow's flame energy and it would torment their body. The Golden Crow's flame is the worlds fiercest Yang fire, it conflicts with the female body's natural Yin energy. It causes women who carry the Golden Crow bloodline to suffer more pain from the burn day and night and decreases their lifespan. A virgin woman with their vital Yin will suffer even more pain and cannot even hope to receive a drop of Golden Crow blood or their body will explode in flames in five days. The only way for a women to receive the Golden Crow legacy is if she received the vital Yang from a man who has the Phoenix or Vermilion Bird's bloodline. Golden Crow Sacred Sword A divine sword used by the Golden Crow in the era of Gods and Devils. It fell into the bottom of the God Burying Inferno Prison and resided there for a million years. Trivia * Golden Crown Lightning Flame Valley used to be called Lightning Flame Valley until after the first Emperor received the Legacy and the clans continued to prosper. Category:Legacy Category:Locations Category:Illusory Demon Realm Category:Fire Laws Category:Divine Beast Legacy